Fly Away
by Black Sharne
Summary: Draco, Harry, dans un même lit. Une nuit sur le point de changer la vie d'Harry. Darkfic. slash HpDM.


Auteur: Black Sharne  
Titre: Fly Away  
Source: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, rien à moi, nothing at all, nada. Ah si, l'histoire.  
Pairing : Hp/DM, si, si, je vous jure !;p  
Genre : 'Sais pas trop. Un truc un peu dark. Ca ressemble à rien en fait, lol. PWP, comme me l'a justement fait remarqué Anagrammes, un peu sans le vouloir lol.  
Warning : Fic sanglante, lemon, à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains… ;) NC-17 !  
Note : Petit oneshot imprévu, pour changer (ui en effet, ça me prend souvent, lol) . La chanson de Lenny Kravitz m'a beaucoup inspirée (même si elle est pas trop dans le même esprit), mais ceci n'est pas une Songfic. J'espère que vous apprécierez, je viens de le taper en quelques heures. Mais quand je relis je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite. Enfin bref… Bonne lecture !  
Au fait, au bout de 10 mois (je crois) de ff . net, je découvre un truc génial : on peut changer la police, et la taille ! Avec le truc au-dessus là ! loool ! A votre question muette, je répondrai : oui, je suis blonde, lol. A moins que ce soit nouveau ? (espoir ultime)

* * *

**Fly Away**

* * *

_I wish that I could fly  
Into the sky  
So very high  
Just like a dragonfly_

_I'd fly above the trees  
Over the seas in all degrees  
To anywhere I please_

_Oh I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_Let's go and see the stars  
The milky way or even mars  
Where it could just be ours_

_Let's fade into the sun  
Let your spirit fly  
Where we are one  
Just for a little fun  
Oh oh oh yeah !_

_I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_I got to get away  
Feel I got to get away  
Oh oh oh yeah_

_I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah with you yeah yeah  
Oh yeah !_

_I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah with you yeah yeah  
I got to get away_

_I want to get away  
__Yeah  
I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah with you yeah yeah  
I got to get away_

_I want to get away  
Yeah_

_I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah with you  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_**(Fly Away, Lenny Kravitz)**_

* * *

Draco me touche de la plus exquise des façons qui soit. Sa caresse est divine, et son regard venimeux et prédateur exacerbe mes désirs. Son corps froid et lisse ondule contre le mien, chaud et trempé de sueur. Sa bouche parcourt mon cou, me fait gémir doucement… Ses doigts sont divins, chaque parcelle de ma peau frémit sous leur toucher. Il souffle et souffle, et l'air froid qui s'échappe de ses lèvres vient échauffer mes oreilles. Il tient mon front dans sa main et joue à essayer de plaquer mes mèches humides de transpiration en arrière.

« Alors, Harry, susurre-t-il alors qu'il étreint mon menton d'un baiser où langue, lèvres et dents sont impliquées. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'adore, je murmure, fiévreux. Continue. »

Son sourire narquois ne parvient même pas à me faire rougir de moi, l'état de désir où je suis m'a emporté trop loin, là où mon corps ne demande plus qu'une chose, l'apaisement de mes sens. La haine que j'éprouve pour l'ange blond magnifique collé à moi me le fait serrer dans mes bras plus fort, tandis que je me mets sur le côté et que je l'embrasse violemment, à pleine bouche. Il répond à mon baiser en enfonçant doucement ses canines dans ma lèvre inférieure, déjà passablement gonflée. Je sens deux gouttes de sang couler, et alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi, ses yeux s'assombrissent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il se mordille les lèvres tandis que ses pommettes deviennent de plus en plus rouges, et, le regard fixé sur le liquide carmin que je devine sur ma bouche, dans la semi-pénombre de notre chambre occasionnelle, il murmure :

« Merlin… Ce que tu peux être bandant… »

Ses mains s'accrochent à mes épaules, et je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau.

« Tu seras mien, Harry, très bientôt. »

Je frémis à l'évocation de ce qui va suivre. Son regard brille.

« Tu vas connaître mon Enfer. Je suis ta damnation, mon petit Potter. Nul ne pourra plus te sauver, dans très peu de temps… »

La convoitise allume ses prunelles humides. Il m'embrasse derechef puis me tient contre lui, m'enlaçant avec force. Je souris dans son cou, des sentiments contraires s'entremêlant en moi.

« Je n'ai pas peur » me contenté-je de dire.

« Tu devrais, jeune Survivant. Tu ignores ce qui t'attend… » Il sourit d'un air lointain. « Toi, leur ange à tous, que vas-tu devenir ? Etre responsable de ta chute me comble. Le plaisir de savoir que bientôt, tu seras à moi jusqu'à ce que je me lasse, que je te prendrai jusqu'à plus soif…. Mon petit Gryffondor, fait-il en ébouriffant soudainement mes cheveux dans un geste presque affectueux, me couvrant d'un regard que l'on pourrait croire tendre. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend… »

Je caresse distraitement son torse blanc, remet une boucle blonde à sa place, derrière son oreille, mon visage si près de lui que nos deux nez s'effleurent.

Je chuchote : « Qu'attends-tu pour me le faire découvrir ? »

Draco est un garçon haïssable et magnifique. Un peu effrayant… La petite peste de Poudlard n'est qu 'un souvenir lointain assez risible. En face de moi se trouve un jeune sauvage, à la coupe de cheveux pour le moins déconcertante et torride au possible. Ses cheveux ont tourné définitivement au blanc crème. Un côté de son crâne est rasé, c'est assez inimaginable, en fait. J'ai eu un hoquet, la première fois que je l'ai revu après les années Poudlard. Le reste de ses épaisses mèches soyeuses partent de l'autre côté de sa tête, complètement rabattues et un peu ébouriffées, puis elles coulent en fins ruisselets sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Il fait très mauvais garçon, à présent. C'est amusant. Son visage est plus pâle que jamais, et par contraste, ses deux yeux donnent, en temps normal, l'impression d'être de sublimes pierreries marines. Ses prunelles sont si pâles qu'elles en paraissent transparentes. La teinte bleue qui fût jadis la couleur profonde des yeux de Draco, est à présent si faiblement représentée qu'elle semble n'être rien de plus qu'un simple voile qui opacifie légèrement son indescriptible regard. Son nez est toujours très légèrement long, mais la finesse de ses traits et la beauté de sa forme font oublier ce léger défaut, par ailleurs charmant. Ses pommettes sont toujours aussi hautes et aristocratiques, et rougissent à présent facilement, mais ça n'est jamais par gêne. Sa bouche illustre parfaitement la classique comparaison du pâle bouton de rose... Son cou est délicat et sensuel, et son corps… Son corps me laisse pantois. Son corps est admirable, j'en suis fan. Mes mains raffolent de ce corps que j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir à chaque fois. Peau douce, muscles au dessin raffiné, courbes excitantes au possible, et un sexe… qu'il me tarde de prendre en bouche.

« Ma beauté t'exalte, on dirait » sourit l'ancien Serpentard, son regard clairement dardé sur ma propre érection.

« Je te hais… »murmuré-je en l'embrassant.

« Je sais. » Répond-il sur le même ton, son sourire s'élargissant.

Je me pelotonne un peu plus contre lui dans un faible gémissement. Il ne m'effraie pas. Et je crois que c'est ce que Draco apprécie chez moi, et qui est une qualité si rare chez les autres. Tout comme mon statut de sauveur ne l'a jamais impressionné, d'ailleurs. C'est si bon, d'être soi-même, dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Il me regarde et ses yeux n'ont définitivement plus rien à voir avec leur couleur d'origine. Ils sont rouges, rouge sombre, de ce rouge qu'ont en commun tous les vampires, lorsqu'ils sont face à leur proie ; rouge désir. Rouge du liquide épais qu'ils convoitent tous. Rouge du sang que Draco désire chez moi.

Ainsi que mon corps, et mon âme.

Et je vais tout lui donner.

Sa main s'égare entre mes cuisses, à l'intérieur, au niveau de l'aine, et je gémis doucement contre l'un de ses tétons.

Ses doigts glacés me font vibrer d'un plaisir sans appel.

Frémissant dans ses bras, je songe vaguement à tout ce qui nous en a fait arriver là. L'entrée de Draco dans l'Ordre du Phénix, tout d'abord, après que le Lord Noir ai tué son père, lorsque celui-ci était rentré d'une mission en tant que mangemort, blessé de façon irréparable, invalidé à jamais. Sa haine, sa rancœur. Notre éternel rivalité. Notre légendaire haine, et notre désir irrépressible l'un pour l'autre. Notre première nuit ensemble, folle, lorsque nous étions rentrés d'une bataille parmi tant d'autres, couverts de sang, la peur aux tripes. Les attaques, les insultes, les baisers, et le sexe. Le sexe sordide. Son odeur qui ne couvrait pas tout à fait celle du sang. Nous étions en guerre, et tout le monde couchait avec n'importe qui, parmi les jeunes recrues. Pour se libérer de l'adrénaline, oublier l'espace d'une étreinte les atrocités dont nous étions quotidiennement témoins.

Puis la fin de la guerre.

Draco. Des années plus tard. Des années sans l'avoir revu, et à penser à lui. Draco, ce démon au physique d'ange, transformé irrémédiablement par un vampire qui s'était épris de lui. Séquestré des nuits durant par un groupe d'êtres de la nuit, alors qu'il était encore humain. D'êtres enivrés par ses yeux clairs, sa peau pâle et ses boucles de soie. Cela faisait trois longues années qu'il avait été fait buveur de sang lorsque je l'ai revu pour la première fois.

Je me souviens encore de sa silhouette haute et inquiétante illuminant la ruelle sombre dans laquelle j'avançais sans peur, perdu, appelant la mort de tous mes vœux. Las de l'existence, comme le sont tous les héros lorsqu'ils disparaissent dans l'ombre, qu'ils n'ont plus lieu d'être.

Et la mort était arrivée, m'avait dévisagé, surprise, puis m'avait enlacé de ses bras blancs et glacés. Je l'avais serrée en retour, souriant pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Je n'avais pas demandé à Draco ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il me l'avait raconté de lui-même, lorsque fatigués après avoir fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois (avec des interruptions, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes, quand même), nous étions enfin allongés côté à côte sur le lit, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Je frémissais encore du souvenir de son sexe froid bien que gorgé de sang en moi, lorsqu'il a pris sa respiration, et qu'il m'a raconté. Histoire intime narrée d'une façon légère et impersonnelle, agrémentée de sarcasmes et d'ironie. Conversation à sens unique, d'ennemi à ennemi. Mes doigts, pendant tout le temps qu'il a parlé, s'entremêlaient dans ses mèches pâles, maigre et vain réconfort, que magnanime, je pensais lui procurer.

Nous avons fini par nous endormir. Au matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore apparu, ses doigts recouvraient les miens dans sa chevelure blanche et décoiffée. Il s'est éveillé peu après moi, puis s'est hâté de partir pour se mettre à l'abri des meurtriers rayons diurnes.

Après ça, nous nous sommes revus sans autres intermittences que les jours, fatals à son espèce, comme le veulent les légendes. Il avait envie de moi, et moi de lui.

Il m'a une fois fait goûter son sang, dans un baiser fougueux et impur par essence, après s'être délibérément mordu la langue. C'était exquis. Le sang d'un vampire a une saveur très riche. Notre baiser a été très long, et tout le temps qu 'il a duré, j'ai eu la voluptueuse et grisante sensation de voler, à l'abri de ses bras. Ses lèvres purpurines mélangeaient de manière intime le goût du vice et de la liberté. Etrangement, en me détachant de ses lèvres, j'étais épuisé.

La nuit que nous partageons en ce moment diffère de toutes les autres.

Je glisse lentement entre les cuisses glacées de l'ange monstrueux qu'est mon amant, et pose mes lèvres sur son sexe. Je sais que Draco me regarde, et qu'il a un sourire en coin. J'ouvre la bouche, et le défit de pousser son sexe en moi. Ce qu'il fait d'un coup de hanche, avec une jolie précision. (heureusement…) Je commence le lent et éternel massage, le faisant gémir faiblement. J'intensifie le mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et que ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux. Je me redresse alors, m'installant sur lui, entre ses jambes. Le visage rouge et le regard voilé, il sourit à nouveau et me retourne, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi.

« Tututut ! Fait-il avec un sourire amusé. Ce soir, c'est moi qui te prends, et complètement. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement et je fais passer mes jambes sous les siennes, pour qu'il se trouve, à son tour, entre mes cuisses. Il se frotte un peu à moi, et je gémis bruyamment. Sa main glisse entre nos deux corps et se faufile un chemin jusqu'à mon entrée. Son regard ancré dans le mien, il introduit un doigt en moi, et soupirant, je commence à onduler des hanches. Puis rapidement vient un deuxième, puis tout aussi facilement un troisième : je suis détendu. Pour ça, j'ai confiance en lui. Il retire ses doigts, ce qui m'arrache un gémissement, se positionne bien entre mes jambes, et me pénètre. Je crie de plaisir, et tandis qu'il commence à aller et venir doucement en moi, je sens ses lèvres qui se posent sur ma gorge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir et de fermer les yeux. Draco sent sûrement ma tension soudaine par la pression sur son sexe, car il murmure à mon oreille, presque gentiment :

« Respire. »

Il revient à mon cou, ou plus précisément, à l'artère qui affleure à ma gorge. Je le sens déglutir, comme s'il se délectait d'avance de ce qui allait suivre.

« Pas de regret, Potter ? » Demande-t-il une dernière fois, d'une voix que je sens distraite.

Je ne réponds pas. Je tressaille lorsque ses crocs effleurent ma gorge. Je le sens qui hume ma peau avec ravissement. A ce moment-là, le vampire a pris le pas sur l'homme.

Tandis qu'il continue à bouger les reins en cadence, que son sexe me pilonne encore et encore, ses longues canines se plantent dans ma veine, dans un bruit terrifiant de déchirure. Et le sang jaillit. Je sens Draco le toucher de la langue, le savourer, puis commencer à l'avaler dans un affolant bruit de succion. Je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi tandis qu'il continue toujours à me faire l'amour, que nous restons peau contre peau, et mes gémissements s'échappent de ma bouche, de plus en plus incontrôlés. Lui aussi pousse des petits soupirs de plaisirs, de plus en plus bruyants. Mon Dieu, c'est si bon. L'impression de voler me prend à nouveau. Voler… Tout contre lui.

C'est la jouissance à l'état pur, telle que mon corps n'en a jamais connu, telle qu'il ne devrait pas être permis d'en connaître. Mes hanches ondulent spasmodiquement contre Draco, mes bras ceignent sa taille, l'intérieur de mes cuisses colle à ses jambes. Nous ne formons plus qu'un… Dans notre envol.

Et Draco gémit à n'en plus finir, comme un petit enfant. Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui me paraît être une éternité, à l'approche de l'orgasme, alors que je sens que mes forces m'abandonnent avec mon sang, il retire enfin ses dents de mon artère, et relève la tête, essoufflé comme jamais. Il me lance un regard voilé et presque rêveur. Et enfin, il m'embrasse, une première fois. Le baiser est sanglant, délicieux. Il m'enivre, et je me laisse aller avec Draco. Puis Draco, rapidement, car la veine continue à se vider, se retire, et se mord si fort la langue que j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle est coupée. En vérité, le bout n'est plus rattaché que par un faible lien au reste. Mais les vampires guérissent si vite que je ne m'en soucie pas. Draco, lui, semble s'en moquer éperdument. Le sang lui dégouline de partout, sur les lèvres, sur le menton, sur le torse. Les draps s'obscurcissent à vue d'œil de nos deux sangs mélangés. Puis il m'embrasse à nouveau, et le baiser, cette fois, est vitale. Le sang coule dans ma gorge, et dans mon affaiblissement, j'en deviens avide. Je réclame plus, je m'en saoule, je tète à même la langue de Draco. Ses reins ont pris un rythme effréné, et nos cris s'étouffent dans nos deux bouches liées, quand, pris par l'orgasme qui nous submerge, je me cambre contre lui.

Dévasté comme après un raz de marée, l'envie de sang me quitte peu à peu. L'orgasme et le liquide nouveau qui circule dans mes veines m'étourdissent. Draco est contre moi, sa bouche a quitté la mienne, et son front repose dans mon cou. Son souffle est court contre ma peau, tout comme le mien.

Quelques instants après, lorsque le calme est revenu sur nous et que je fixe le plafond, absent, je le sens se relever, pour s'appuyer sur ses mains de part et d'autre de moi. Je lui rends son regard, redevenu bleu _aquatique_. Mon corps me paraît si bizarre. Mon ressenti si étrange… Ma vision, déroutante.

Le regard de Draco est sérieux lorsqu'il prononce simplement :

« Ca y est. »

Je suis devenu un vampire.

Je tends les bras et le ramène contre moi.

Avec lui. Pour l'éternité.

« Nous allons pouvoir nous haïr pour toujours », je chuchote.

« Oui, mon coeur. » Répond-il sur le même ton.

**

* * *

**

**Fin.**

* * *

Alors, alors? qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? C'est aussi mauvais que j'en ai l'impression? 

Bon, bisous, et bon courage pour vos exams, pour ceux qui en ont encore, bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont ! ;p (moiii ! moiii ! moiiii !) Et bon courage pour les autres ! XD (niark niark niark)

J'ai droit à une review?


End file.
